You Could Be Happy
by Akai Hoshi
Summary: Após a luta com a BEGA os bladebreakers se separam, depois de quatro anos separados eles se reencontram, a mudança foi feita e todos irão lidar com elas, vão receber incontáveis sentimentos, aprendendo as forças e fraquezas de cada um.


**Título: **_You could be happy._

**História:**_ Após a luta com a BEGA __os bladebreakers se separam, depois de quatro anos separados eles se reencontram, a mudança foi feita e todos irão lidar com elas, vão receber incontáveis sentimentos, aprendendo as forças e fraquezas de cada um. __As mesmas pessoas, o mesmo lugar, mas um novo caminho e um novo desafio para chegar a felicidade ao lado da pessoa amada._

Aquela menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos rubis que todos estavam costumados a ver do lado daqueles quatro beylutadores, agora estava olhando fixamente para um janela de aeroporto esperando a chegada de três amigos, junto com dois amigos que sempre estiveram com ela, não menos que Tyson e Kenny.

Quando eles iram chegar? Estou morto de fome. – Fala Tyson passando a mão na sua própria barriga. –

Hilary não se estressou com o comentário de Tyson pela primeira vez, pois os vôos estavam realmente atrasados, isso à deixava preocupada pois naquele mês muitos acidentes de aviões ocorreram no País.

De repente o alto falante do estabelecimento anuncia a chegada do vôo dos Estados Unidos, era Max chegando, pela janela dava para ver o pouso do avião, os três que estavam pelo lado de dentro olharam atentamente todos os passageiros desembarcar, até que Max saiu, com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Era o mesmo menino de quatro anos atrás, isso mesmo, quatro longos anos que não se viam, mas hoje todos estariam reunidos novamente, a separação foi inevitável, todos queriam treinar sozinhos, para que um dia eles pudessem lutar uns contra os outros para ver qual deles eram o melhor.

Max ganhou alguns centímetros e também ganhou uns músculos a mais, mas ainda tinha aquele rosto de bebê, ele mudou seu estilo de se vestir, estava com uma calça azul escura jeans, com vários bolsos, a camisa que usava era verde musgo e por cima dela usava uma jaqueta lisa, de cor bege clarinho.

Maaaaaax. – Gritava Kenny e Tyson a ver o loiro novamente

E aí gente. – Sorria com o mesmo sorriso de quatro anos atrás.

Você não mudou nada. – Comentava Kenny olhando para ele.

Espere ver eu e Draciel em ação então. – Ria com o próprio comentário.

Isso que veremos caro Max. – Tyson falava como se fosse superior.

Todos riam da situação, exceto Hilary que ainda olhava para janela esperando os outros beylutadores. Enquanto todos conversavam, exceto Hilary, não perceberam que Ray já tinha pousado no aeroporto. Ray continuava um gato como sempre, forte, e sexy, única coisa que mudou foi que cortou o cabelo.

Ray, você mudou. o.o – Falava Max ao notar que Ray tinha cortado o cabelo

É né. – Comentava o felino

Ta bem melhor assim, antes parecia um gay com aquele cabelo. – Tyson falava rindo.

Mas segundo os sites, Ray ganhava várias meninas pelo cabelo e depois pelo olhar. – Comentava Kenny com o seu laptop na mão.

Todos ficaram em silencio com cara de idiotas, menos Ray que ficou um pouco vermelho. Para acabar com o 'clima', o alto falante acaba de solicitar que o vôo da Rússia tinha acabado de pousar no aeroporto.

Quando Hilary viu o avião pousando seu coração bateu forte, fazia quatro anos que não via Kai, depois de tudo que aconteceu nem teria coragem de olhar para o rapaz novamente. Foi como se entrou em um transe lembrando o que aconteceu a quatro anos atrás.

Kaaai – Tyson gritava ao ver novamente o rapaz.

Ele só encarou Tyson como de costume, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, todos viram a diferença desses quatro anos em Kai, ele não usava mais triângulos no rosto, cresceu um pouco e ainda continuava com seus músculos, mas o figurino de sua roupa mudou bastante, não usava mais luvas como antigamente, nem cachecóis, estava usando uma calça azul marinha, com uma camisa social preta, que deixava dois botões abertos na parte de cima. Nos pés um sapato preto básico, continuava com o mesmo olhar violeta e frio que qualquer menina se derretia ao ver, ele ainda era frio e sério. Bem, isso não mudou nada.

Eu to bem também. – Falava Tyson irônico ao ver que não teve resposta.

Hilary não o olhava nos olhos, nem a ele, preferia se distrair com as paredes do aeroporto. Mesmo morrendo de vontade de olhar naqueles olhos penetrantes que só olhava em revistas até então. Não falou nenhuma palavra desde que todos chegaram, o que todos acharam estranho, mas nesses quatro anos Hilary mudou muito, não gritava tanto como era o costume, e amadureceu muito.

**Akai Hoshi:**

_Consegui escreve um capitulo depois de anos, espero que tenham gostado desse, foi só a volta dos bladebreakers depois de quatro anos. Não foi tão emocionante. u.u mas tentei. A história está sendo baseada num relacionamento que tive, então vai rolar ainda muito sentimento, pelo menos quero tentar transmitir eles para vocês. Nome da fanfic é de uma música, you could be happy – snow patrol, é muito linda e também é uma coisa que vou me basear para fazer a história. E obrigada a Anamateia por ta me ajudando a ter vontade de escrever de novo. ^^ _

_E sim, é final de ano e vou pegar exame em duas matérias, mas vou tentar fazer com que isso não afete a fic. n.n'_

_Beijos, **AH.**_


End file.
